


MY PRETTY LITTLE DEVIL

by bomyeol



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Series, Teacher-Student Relationship, eventual smut probably, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomyeol/pseuds/bomyeol
Summary: Lee Daeyeol is a college professor. One night he saved a young man and brought him into his apartment. The young man was actually Choi Bomin, the boy he used to tutor back in his hometown three years ago.
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Lee Daeyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	MY PRETTY LITTLE DEVIL

**Author's Note:**

> gotta keep this non-existent ship afloat. this is not beta-read and I will be slow to update but this story is bugging me for weeks and I really want to write it. If you are into ships with big age gap like me, dig in. :)

“Daeyeol hyung? You’re not going home yet? It’s getting late.”

Professor Lee Daeyeol looked up in surprise when he heard Professor Son Youngtaek’s voice. He blinked when he realized that it was just the two of them now inside the faculty room of the Asian Language And Literature Department. He was too engrossed reading the essays his students submitted earlier that he didn’t notice it was already ten in the evening. 

“Oh.” He fixed his eyeglasses before he continued, “I need to finish a few papers more. You should go home first.” 

Youngtaek hesitated, probably not comfortable leaving him alone. But he knew the younger man has something important to do tonight. He smiled slightly. “Go on. I know you have a date tonight,” he encouraged.

Youngtaek blushed. “I-it’s not a date. I’m just meeting a friend. He is just someone close to me and I know he has someone he likes and –”  
“I get it. Man, calm down.” Daeyeol almost laughed at the way the younger man blabbers, a telltale that he was embarrassed and nervous. “Just go. I’ll be done in a minute.” 

Youngtaek cleared his throat and nodded. “Okay. Good night, hyung.”

“Good night.”

Daeyeol watched him walk out of the door. He waited until he could no longer hear the other man’s footsteps in the hallway before looking down at the papers in front of him and continued reading.

After one hour he was finally ready to go home. His body was aching for being in a seated position for hours and he was already sleepy. Good thing Daeyeol’s apartment was just a three-minute walk from the University campus. He can just skip dinner and get to bed. That’s how tired he was. 

Daeyeol was already in front of his apartment building when he heard angry voices followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He stopped on his tracks and looked around, his brain already alert. It was already dark and quiet everywhere and no people in sight. So he easily recognized that the sound was coming from one side of his apartment building. 

He heard someone groan in pain and before Daeyeol can think it through he was already running towards the noises. His eyes widen when he saw what was happening at the dark corner of the building. Three young men who all look like college students are ganging up on someone who was already lying on the dirty ground, his body curled into a ball. 

“Yah! 

The three men stopped kicking the one on the ground and turned to look at Daeyeol. The light from the street lamp illuminated their faces so he saw their surprise, as if they recognized him. Are they my students? “What the hell are you doing? Give me your names and departments right now!” 

“Shit. Let’s get out of here,” said the tallest of the three. Then in an instant they started running away. They were so fast and it was so dark that Daeyeol was not able to see their faces clearly. He didn’t bother to run after them. Instead he approached the guy lying on the ground, his arms crossed against his face as if protecting it all throughout the attack. He was moaning in pain. 

Daeyeol crouched beside him and softly touched his shoulder. “Yah, can you hear me? Do I need to bring you to the hospital?”  
“No need,” he said in a surprisingly deep voice that was a little hoarse, maybe because of the pain he was feeling. He slowly dragged his arms away from his head and looked up at Daeyeol. 

He was young, Daeyeol realized. Younger than the men who were ganging up on him a while ago. Maybe a freshman or a second year? In the dim light from the street lamp, he could also see that the guy was beautiful. Smooth white skin, round clear eyes paired with thick eyebrows and long eyelashes, perfect nose and pretty lips. Fortunately the only mark the three men left on the young man’s face were a scratch at the side of one eye and a small cut at the lower lip, blood oozing from it. He was able to cover his number one asset properly it seems. 

The other parts of his body were a different issue though. His clothes are dirty and there is a blood stain at his side. Worst case scenario, the young man has a broken rib.

“Can you sit up?” Daeyeol asked, already reaching for his cellphone at his back pocket to call an ambulance. 

The young man held his lower arm, preventing Daeyeol from getting his phone. “I’m fine.”

Daeyeol’s eyebrows furrowed as he stares at the young man’s face. “You are not fine. You need to go to the hospital.” 

The young man slightly shook his head then slowly tried to sat up, groaning and wincing in pain. Daeyeol wants to reprimand him for being stubborn. Instead he fixed his eyeglasses, sighed and helped the younger man to sit up. 

“I think you have a broken rib. Why are they even ganging up on you? Did they steal something fom you?” Daeyeol asked when the young man was finally in the sitting position but still can’t straighten up on his own. He was still holding on to each of Daeyeol’s arms and his head is leaning against the older man’s shoulder. 

“No,” the young man answered, his hot breath brushing against Daeyeol’s neck. It took him a few shallow breaths before he was able to move his head away from the older man’s shoulder. Then he looked up until their eyes met.  
“Sure you are okay?” Daeyeol asked in a worried voice. 

The younger man didn’t answer. He just stared at Daeyeol. Their faces are too close to each other so the older man saw the moment his expression changed. A hint of recognition appeared in his eyes. “D-daeyeol hyung?” 

Daeyeol blinked in surprise. First because this young man seems to know him; and second because he called him ‘hyung’ instead of ‘professor’. He can’t remember knowing someone this young other than students in the university. 

“How do you know –” Daeyeol did not have the chance to finish his question. 

The younger man wrapped his arms around his neck. An angelic and relieved smile appeared in his face. “It’s really you, hyung. I missed you so much.” Then he leaned closer and pressed a warm kiss in Daeyeol’s lips. He tasted like mint and blood. 

The professor’s eyes widen and his whole body froze for a few seconds. By the time he was about to push him away the younger man’s head slid down to Daeyeol’s shoulder and his whole weight leaned on him. He groaned in frustration when he realized that the man lost consciousness. 

**** 

I SHOULD have called an ambulance and got rid of him quickly. Daeyeol can’t help but reprimand himself as he stares at the unconscious stranger on his bed. He didn’t even know what got into him when he piggybacked the man who is almost the same height as him up to his studio type apartment. Maybe because he seemed to know him? From where and when did they meet, Daeyeol still had no idea. 

Still I have a feeling this boy is a problem I don’t need in my life, he sighed. Daeyeol stared at the younger man again. His face really is beautiful despite the scratch and the cut. His body and clothes are another matter though. His shirt and jeans are dirty. His arms are full of bruises and bloody cuts. Daeyeol was even sure there is more serious injury inside that shirt. He doesn’t want to care but it was not in his nature to leave someone in need alone. 

The professor sighed heavily before making his way to the bathroom. He grabbed the medicine box, a clean towel and a bowl of water. The stranger is still sleeping when he came back to his bed. He carefully sat beside him to wipe his face and arms with the wet towel. The man moaned and moved a little but didn’t wake up. He didn’t budge even when Daeyeol carefully took off his dirty shirt. 

I knew it. He really needs to go to the hospital, the professor thought when he saw the huge violet bruise at one side of the younger’s fit body. There are also small bruises and cuts scattered on his abs. He grabbed the wet towel again and began to clean the younger man’s body, more careful on the parts with injury. 

When Daeyeol was done with the stranger’s upper body he looked down at his dirty jeans. He hesitated for a few seconds before unbuckling his belt. He was about to unbutton the jeans when the stranger suddenly put one hand on top of his to stop him. 

Daeyeol looked up to see the younger man staring at him. He knew he was not doing anything wrong but he suddenly got embarrassed. “You need to get rid of your dirty clothes.”

The stranger held his hand tighter and his stare became more intense. Daeyeol thought he will say something serious but then he shook his head. “I’ll do it myself. I need to use the bathroom,” he said in a weak voice. 

The professor nodded and stood up. He watched as the younger man tried his best to get up alone. But after a few minutes he sighed in frustration. “See? You can’t do it alone.” 

The stranger groaned. Daeyeol stared at him for a few seconds before he asked, “What is your name? Are you a student in the university?”  
The young man stared at him so intensely he almost squirmed. “For someone so smart you forget easily huh.”

Daeyeol blinked. “What?” Did he just insult his intelligence? “I was just asking for your name.” 

Instead of answering the young man slowly lied in bed again. It seems he answered Daeyeol but he didn’t quite hear it. “What did you say?”  
The stranger lifted his arm, his hand signaling the professor to come closer. Eyebrows drawn together, Daeyeol approached the bed until he was looming over the young man. “Does it hurt too much that you can’t even talk aloud –” 

He gasped when the young man suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled. Daeyeol almost fell on top of him. Worried for his injury, the professor was able to press one of his forearms in the bed, just a few inches from the side of the stranger’s head. In this position their faces are so close together he can almost see his reflection in the younger man’s eyes.

He has beautiful eyes. Big and shining like marbles.

What the hell was he thinking? Daeyeol blinked and was about to get away from the stranger when he finally spoke. “You really don’t remember me, hyung?” 

“Huh?” 

Daeyeol’s eyes widen when the young man suddenly grabbed his nape. “We did this too the last time we saw each other.” His heart slammed hard against his chest when the man pulled him until their lips are almost touching. Flashes of memories ran through his mind. Suddenly, he remembered. 

“Bomin?” he whispered. “It’s really you, Bomin?” How can someone change so much in just a short time?

The young man smiled. “This might be fate, hyung.” 

Daeyeol felt cold all over when Bomin’s eyes glint with a wickedness that is familiar to him. Yes, this is really Bomin. Why did he not recognize him? If he did, he could have turned the other way and pretended that he did not hear the older students ganging up on him. “What is that look for?” the professor asked with dread in his voice. 

Bomin looked unbothered. “Hyung…. Let me stay here with you please.” 

“What?” 

Bomin’s hand tightened in his nape. “I have nowhere to go. I am injured and they might come back to kick my ass again. Let me stay with you, hyung. For old time’s sake?”

Old time’s sake… if he will really take into consideration the past, then Daeyeol should kick this man out of his apartment right this instant. 

Because Choi Bomin, this pretty little devil, was the reason why Lee Daeyeol left his hometown three years ago and never came back.


End file.
